


Equivoco

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, F/M, Funny, Misunderstandings, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una personale rivisitazione di una dellle scene più divertenti di "The Time of the Doctor", con i pensieri del nostro Eleven durante la telefonata di Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivoco

 "Sei il mio fidanzato", ha detto Clara, e in quel momento le credo.  
Perché non dovrei? Ho detto addio a River. Non avrei sensi di colpa, in questo senso. Riesco quasi a sentirla mentre mi sgomita e strizza l'occhio. _Buttati,_ mi sussurra, _ne vale la pena._  
E Clara ne vale la pena, oh, sì. La mia Clara.  
Devo risolvere questo grattacapo, prima di tutto... decifrare il messaggio e parlare con Tasha, senza lasciarmi sedurre, perché andiamo, l'ho appena sentito con queste orecchie, sono fidanzato.  
"Ding-dong! Stupendo, ok. Sarò un po' arrugginito su alcuni punti, ma darò un'occhiata a un manuale".  
Sono un cretino.  
Non ho reagito come avrei dovuto, lo so, ma andiamo... sono ancora imbarazzato.  
Devo cercare un anello da regalarle. Ma non è il caso di andare adesso a scavare nei vecchi bauli dei gioielli di famiglia, ho un po' le mani occupate in questo momen-

  
"No, non sei _davvero_ il mio fidanzato".  
Ma certo.  
Ovviamente.  
Lei non l'avrebbe detto così, non per prima, non al telefono.  
Questo dannato telefono. Perché devo andarlo sempre a recuperare fuori, quando sarebbe più comodo...  
Ma certo, era naturale che non dicesse sul serio.  
La mia Clara, che giocherellona.  
"Scusa, mi sono perso l'ultima parte. Devo schizzare via".  
E seppellirmi, magari.


End file.
